Teen Titan fights a Titan
by lilyroseoar
Summary: In this crossover, Levi and his squad come across someone new after a strike of green lightning in Titan Territory, Starfire from DC comics. She joins the Scout regiment after being stranded there. Will she leave and return home when help arrives? Or will she see where she is needed and stay in the dimension with Levi and his squad?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It's been a week since the hole in wall Rose was closed. A week since the terrifying power of a human Titan was shown to possess the capabilities that could benefit human kind. Since then, the fiery battle between the female titan and Eren Yeager had already waged and the damage on the inside of wall Sina was astounding. Human kind has only gotten a few days of peace with out disruption from the Titans or any walls being torn through again.

Elsewhere, on the south side of Rose, a Garrison troop stood by to watch for Titans.

"What would you do if the colossal Titan showed up right now?" One soldier asked the other.

The other soldier looked around in a panic "don't talk like that! Cause as soon as you say something like that it's gonna show up, you watch."

The first soldier threw back his head and laughed. "Only a fool would say something like that. I was just wondering, what with all of this human Titan stuff going on. Would you run or wait for that Yeager fellow to show up?"

The second soldier thought for a moment, " I guess I would-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Because near wall Maria, a flash of green lightning forced its way down from the sky and bellowed a huge roar. Both men look at each other and seemed to think the same thing. They ran to their station at their canons and prepared for battle.

Minutes passed by, though nothing happened. There was no monstrous figure that towered over the walls. Silence rang in every soldiers ears. You could hear one soldier mumbling cries for help under her breath, even though nothing had happened yet.

"Ready yourselves!" Shouted the troop leader, "wait for the cue from the scout regiment. Until then, stay diligent, soldiers!"

While the garrison regiment waited for orders, the elite scout squad gathered together and prepared themselves for a trek into Titan territory. Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert and Mike Zacharius all stood together, taking a final check to make sure their 3D maneuvering gear was fully functional. Broken gear on the battlefield could cost a soldier their life.

A signal from their squad leader, Levi and they were on the pursuit of what fell from the green lighting. Their 3D maneuvering gear made it easy for them to keep an eye out for Titans while getting form point A to B in a matter on minutes. Soon leaving the safety of wall Rose, the squad encountered a 5 meter class Titan.

"Mikasa, take care of it!" Levi shouted.

She shouted "yes sir!" and changed her route to intercept the Titan. She flew through the air in a hauntingly graceful style of her own, wasting no time in slashing through the flesh at the nape of it's neck. Quickly, entered the formation of her squad again.

After the 5 meter class, there was another 5 meter class and a 7 meter class they met on the way. Both were quickly taken care of. These soldiers weren't the elite for nothing. They were chosen for this mission because if the green lightning signaled another human Titan, then only the strongest troops could be sent to deal with it.

They were nearing the sight now. Buildings surrounding it were broken and scorched. They all knew this was not what it looked like when Eren changed into a Titan. They all landed on a nearby roof and awaited their leaders orders.

"Fan out and search for any abnormals or human titans. If you find a human Titan, do not engage it. We will regroup and attack together. Keep your smoke signals ready. Dismissed." Levi ordered. However, he himself would not search the surrounding area. He would be the one to search the site below where the lightning actually struck. He readied is own smoke signal and engaged his maneuvering gear to lower him down onto the street.

Being grounded in Titan territory was a good way to get eaten. So he wanted to minimize the time he was on the ground as much as he could.

He started walking and carefully surveyed the buildings around him in case the person had just stayed in human form and hid somewhere nearby. Levi observed nothing in any of the windows nearby so he continued to the center. The ground was scorched black with a radius of about ten feet. He recalled a time when he saw Eren shift to a Titan and remembered nothing like what he saw now. Whatever caused this required much more power than a simple Titan shift.

The crunch of his feet on the broken stones echoed around him. There were segments of walls laying all around him. But as he neared the center, there were only broken stones, walls and glass littering the ground. Standing at the very center, he looked around him once again.

Suddenly, he was swept off his feet and thrown with his back against the ground. Above him was a woman with blazing green eyes and the reddest hair he'd ever seen. In her hand she seemed to hold a shining green light like a weapon.

Before he could react, she knelt down and pressed her lips on his and quickly regained a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck was that for?" He shouted at her.

"Be quiet, human. My name is Starfire and I wish to speak to your leader at once!" She yelled back.

"Before I take you anywhere, you will answer to me. Who are you? And while you're answering that, why don't you tell me what the fuck you are and why you have green light in your eyes and hands?" Levi wouldn't budge. He knew she had the advantage, but he couldn't help the harsh words from forming and possibly ending his life.

"Tell me why I should have to answer to you and I might spare you. But first," she lowers the green light closer to his face, "tell me where I am."

"You're between wall Maria and wall Rose. Now if you don't want a Titan to come and ruin this little conversation, I suggest you let me go and we can talk elsewhere. But before I do, answer me, are you a Titan? If you lie, I will slice your throat."

She gave what seemed to be a confused look. Although it was hard to tell with her eyes still green as they were.

"What are these Titans you speak of?" She seemed earnest in her question and honestly didn't know what they were, "I am from Earth. Direct me to the Teen Titans head quarters or I will-" her sentence was cut short when they both heard the tell tale sound of a Titan stomping nearby.

Levi wondered how it got past the others and hoped they weren't dead.

"Look, I'll tell you whatever you want. Just let me move, there's a Titan coming. Unless you want to be eaten alive, MOVE." Starfire saw the murderous look in his eye and lowered her hand and calmed down so her eyes would not glow green anymore.

"Very well. I'd like to see this Titan and how it could possibly eat me alive. It might know Robin and the others." after a little thought, she stated, "I will follow you."

Levi wondered how she could follow him without any 3D maneuvering gear but didn't think about it anymore because he could see the head of the Titan already. It was huge. A 10 meter class at least. Almost as tall as Eren in Titan form. He activated his gear and shot into the air in the direction of the Titan.

As usual, this Titan was as ugly and as eery like the others of his species. Its greasy brown hair went down to its chin and its arms flailed out to the side while it stomped through the street. It's large mouth hung open and it's eyes were pin pointed on him. It quickened its pace upon finding a human target and reached out quickly at him. Levi quickly unattached his grappling gear and shot it again at a clock tower to the giants right. He spun through the air and grappled again to a building to the giants left. He could see the strange girl to his right but he couldn't concentrate on her now, or how she was in the air but not connected to anything. He was now being shot through the air, he spun again and sliced the weak spot on the Titan at the nape of it's neck and watched it fall to the ground while he landed on the roof top.

Starfire floated in the air in front of Levi and looked frighteningly at the fallen Titan. "What kind of monster is that? And why did you cut it's neck?!" She questioned Levi. When he didn't answer right away, she turned to look at him. He looked gravely at her with his steaming sword pointed at her.

"How are you doing that? Tell me now!" He ordered in an authoritative voice and shot a green flare into the sky. The signal for the squad to regroup where he was and the all clear sign for the Garrison troops. It was clear she was no Titan. And he had a feeling their canons would have no effect on her.

She clearly didn't know what he was talking about, but did not like the sword pointed at her. She now held green orbs in both hands and floated back a few feet.

"I do not know what you are speaking of, I'm just flying. But I'd like to know how you move too, what are those contraptions hanging from your waist and where did those cords you flew with come from?"

One by one, the whole squad found their way to Levi in a matter of a minute. All the while neither Starfire or Levi said moved an inch. Following Levi's lead, they all pointed their weapons at Starfire.

"Report," commanded Levi.

Eren replied "All here sir, although Mikasa's gear was damaged. One of her tanks ruptured."

This meant one of them would have to carry her. Which made it even more difficult to get them all, plus this new stranger, back to headquarters.

Levi made the first move by putting down his weapons, commanding others to do so as well with a hand signal. "Your name was Starfire, correct?" Levi asked. Her defenses were still up, but he hoped she would put those green things away after he put his weapons away.

"Yes, it is. Please bring me away from these Titan things, they unsettle me." The soldiers, aside from Levi, were still thrown off by her ability to fly, but Levi already knew she was not a threat to them unless they treated her like one. She seemed to possess intelligence, and therefore could be reasoned with. But not here.

Levi turned to his troops and explained. "She is not a danger to us unless we treat her as one. Now don't be fucking idiots and engage with her what so ever. Our new mission is to escort her back to headquarters."

Eren looked angered and interjected, "But sir, she may be a danger to the people, we don't know what she is."

Levi focused he steel gaze on him, "would you like to interrogate her while being surrounded by Titans? No. So shut up." And without another word, he pulled himself through the air with the wall in his sights. The others did so while Eren picked up Mikasa and Starfire closely followed Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Back at headquarters, Levi dismissed his team. Naturally Eren argued and demanded to be included with what was going on, but Levi simply ignored him and walked with Starfire to his office where he had ordered a soldier to tell Erwin to meet him

"Starfire, we're going to my office. There, we will meet the person in charge of the scouting regiment. We will talk there." He explained.

"Very well. Will you tell me how you move with those cords? I have a friend where I come from that uses a gun with a grappling hook, but nothing like this." Earlier he had asked her not to fly around the soldiers so she would not scare them. She was walking now, surveying the others as they sauntered by.

"Yes I will. Please don't stare at people, you make them nervous. No one here is used to green eyes like yours." She averted her eyes to the ground. She didn't know why she was listening to him, but he reminded her of Robin. If not a little meaner. She didn't know why she unsettled the others, though. She was just dressed as normal. Her purple skirt and top with her matching boots. Then again, she didn't see any one else dressed like her. Actually, they all wore the same uniform. Like the one Levi was wearing, but with out the white napkin at the top. She thought he looked silly wearing a napkin like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they finally arrived at his office. He unlocked the door and walked in.

"Close the door behind you," He said while taking off the big metal boxes that were hanging form his sides. She closes the door, but remains standing even though the chairs across from his desk looked quite comfortable. She still was not completely sure of this man. He had this stern look in his eye like he abandoned humanity a long time ago. She had once seen this look in her own sister and it made her uncertain of him enough to not completely trust him. But she was here because of him so she had to give him a chance.

"Erwin should be along here soon. We can wait until he gets here or start talking now. Whichever you prefer." He explained.

She was going to say they could talk now, when there was a knock at the door.

Without looking away from Starfire, he shouted at them to enter.

A tall man with blond hair and matching bushy eyebrows entered and looked from Levi at his desk to Starfire. His eyes examined her from head to toe and rested on her face.

"She's not a threat, Erwin. From what I've gathered, she has no idea where she is. She was confused when we confronted a Titan and has amazing capabilities." Levi explained to Erwin.

Erwin nodded and smiled kindly at Starfire. "Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Chief Erwin. I'd like to know more about these amazing capabilities if you don't mind. But first, I'd like to ask a few basic questions. Like where are you from?"

"I was born on a planet called Tamaran. I escaped my execution ordered by my sister and found refuge with the Teen Titans. But they are not at all like the Titans you have here. We are a group of heroes that protect the city. The last thing I remember is reading a book that belongs to a friend of mine named Raven," for a moment, she looks down at her hands. Almost like she was ashamed of something, "I know I shouldn't have borrowed it, but she was with another Teen Titan group for the time being and I was bored. Next thing I know I was on the ground in your city."

Both men look at her like she just grew another head. "What do you mean, another planet?" asked Levi. Since the fall of human kind, knowledge that used to be commonly known, like the existence of other planets, was lost to most.

Starfire looks from Levi to Erwin, waiting for someone to explain more, "I don't understand your question. But I would still like to know where I am. I know now I'm not on earth. But you people seem like humans. Explain please." Her tone slowly grew to frustrated and she slumped down on a chair, exasperated.

Erwin sat in the other chair across from Levi. "You have it wrong actually. You are on Earth. But what you talk of is nothing like we've heard of. You see, a hundred years ago, these monsters called Titans, like the one you saw earlier, came into our world. We don't know how but soon we understood that their only goal in the world is to devour the human race. The population inside these walls are the only humans left in the world." Chief Erwin continued to explain the new life style of the human race and the different kinds of soldier regiments.

At the end of the unexpected school lesson, Starfire thinks for a moment. "Very well, I think I understand. Until my friends come to get me then, I'd like to assist the human race in killing these monsters."

Erwin gasped while Levi's eyes dilated and he clenched his fist under his desk.

"No." He said simply.

Starfire turned to him and angrily replied, "Why not?"

"You don't know anything about killing Titans. Plus how are you so sure your so called friends will come to help you? How do they even know where you are?" Levi's tone went from stern to angry. "Even if they do somehow find you, I don't want to be the one to tell these people their friend was eaten by a monster. Who knows what they'll do to us. We are already fighting Titans, human kind can't handle another enemy."

As Levi ranted, Starfire clenched her fists and tried to control her eyes so they didn't turn green. Although she was losing control. "How dare you accuse my friends of such barbaric behavior. I know they are coming, they always come to their friends assistance. Raven will be back soon and she will know what to do. The will find me, have no doubts about that." She stood up quickly, the motion triggered her control to slip and her eyes to glow green again. As she did this, Erwin, who was still wearing his gear, stood up just a second after her and readied his sword. Starfire stared straight into the chiefs eyes.

She grabbed his sword and snatched it out of his hands. Taking no notice that it was still attached to him, she snapped the blade in half and threw the pieces to the ground.

"If you don't want my help then I have no need to be here. I will go search for your leader myself. He will let me fight if you won't."

She was almost to the door when Levi shouted, "Wait, I can see having you as an enemy is much more of a danger than anything else. Stop. We'll let you fight."

Her eyes reverted back to their original green and black colors. "Good." She knelt down to pick up the pieces of the broken sword, "Chief, I apologize for attacking you. I hope you'll forgive me." She held the sword in her palms and offered it to Erwin."

He was slightly thrown off by her quick turn of emotions but quickly regained himself. "Of course I forgive you," he smiled and took the broken piece of sword.

She smiled and sat down again in her seat.

Erwin knew in his head that Levi was not qualified to make that decision though. So Erwin walked to the door and called to a soldier walking past.

"You, soldier, send a message to general Pixis to come to the Survey corps headquarters immediately." The young soldier saluted and confirmed she would see the order through.

Before he was seated again, Starfire quickly asked, "Where may I find food? I am very hungry. I would also like a room to sleep in while I'm here. But I don't want to share a room with anybody. I feel like anyone here would not take kindly to me."

Levi had already thought about this ahead of time. And as soon as they got clearance for her to be on his squad, he would take her to the castle he took Eren to while he learned about his abilities. But for now, he would introduce her to someone he knew would accept her and have them show her around. Her appearance could be an issue though. The garb she wore could definitely be described as slutty. Her breasts were hanging out of the skimpy top she wore and he thought if she bent over, her ass would not be the only thing people would see. He would have a word with Mikasa and ask her to get her a uniform.

If she refused to wear one then there was nothing they could do about it. He could only wish to be around if and when she dropped something. It could possibly be that she was nothing like the women that he'd ever met or that he felt he knew she wasn't going to die tomorrow. He knew that once she learned more of the Titans she could hold her own. He still wanted to know what that kiss was about too. He considered himself above all those pesky emotions like love and adoration. But since he had such confidence that she was not going to become a snack for a Titan in the next battle, he allowed himself to lower his defenses for her a bit. But he couldn't let his comrades know he had a soft spot for the girl.

He stood up and walked around his desk. "Follow me then, I will show you to your room. Temporarily, you will have to room with someone until we move to a different location."

She stood up quickly and caught up to him at the door. It was a short walk from his office to her new room. When he opened the door, there was a small girl there about the height of Levi with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Krista, you have a new room mate for the next few days." With that, he left the girls alone to talk.

Starfire walked cautiously to the bed across from Krista and sat. "Hello Krista, I hope you and I can be great friends." She proclaimed with a smile.

Krista was still staring at this new and strange girl while folding her uniform. But she put it away and smiled at Starfire. "I'd love to be friends. You're very different though, may I ask what you are? Or many just your name."

Starfire smiles and scratches her head, "I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Starfire. I come from a place called Tamaran."

Krista's eyes widened, "That sounds so exotic! Why would you ever leave?"

With a straight face, Starfire replies, "I escaped my own execution ordained by my sister and ran away to a better home."

Krista was blown away with how easy it was for her to talk about such a thing but decided to change the subject. "I'm glad you escaped then. But, it's getting late, it'll be lights out soon. Would you like some pajamas to sleep in? They might be a little short on you but they should fit otherwise."

Starfire smiled and nodded, "yes please." She took the pajamas and changed quickly while Krista politely turned her back. When she was done changing, they both heard a shout from the hall signaling lights out. Krista turned the lights off and went to bed.

"Krista," Starfire whispered. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You're welcome," came the mumbled reply. With that, Krista drifted asleep. Starfire curled up in her bed and imagined her friends back home panicking and trying to find out where she'd gone. It took her a long time to fall asleep, and when she finally did, nightmares of the Titans flashed through her mind.

Sorry this chapter was kind of boring, it was kind of a filler till we get to the next chapter. Hope you like the story so far, if you do (or don't) let me know with a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next day, Starfire waited to hear from Levi, but when he never came to her room, she dressed in her usual clothes and left with Kristie to get some breakfast. They sat with another girl who's name was Ymir. She seemed to take a special liking to Kristie.

After breakfast, since she still hadn't heard anything from Levi, she stuck to Kristies side.

"Where will we go next?" Starfire asked Kristie.

"I'm going to meet some friends at the training ground. You'll probably get to know them since they're in the scouting troops too. We'll do some exercises and training bouts while we're down there." She explained. Starfire liked this idea of meeting new people and followed silently behind her new friend.

Meanwhile Levi Ackermen sat with General Paxis and Commander Erwin in a meeting room arguing about this new stranger.

"Sir," began Erwin, "I've talked with this young woman, and she is genuinely unaware of what she fell into. When she came here she didn't even know what a Titan was. She doesn't even look human and all we know is of how a _human _can turn into a Titan, not whatever she is."

Levi nodded and continued, "we had to inform her of what Titans were ourselves. She possesses the ability to fly and create orbs of green light in her hands and eyes. I have yet to see the power of these lights but she yielded them like a weapon. She's powerful, sir. With the combined forces of her and Yeager, we can eradicate the Titans in the Trost district"

They both waited for Paxis to say something. When he didn't Erwin continued, "Sir, with all due respect, this woman is not someone you want as an enemy. She says friends of hers are searching for her and will bring her home. In the mean time, I suggest we make this woman our ally and have her assist us in clearing the Trost district of Titans.

The General tapped his fingers on the table seemingly deep in thought. Both men had said all they wanted to say and were waiting for a reply now.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Paxis replies, "I understand what you gentlemen are trying to say. And if what you say is true, that there will be others coming for her, then we need to treat her well; so when they come they will not turn on us if they see us as her enemy. If these people can travel like she does then I do not want to be on the receiving end of their wrath. Ackerman," Levi looked up at him, "you are in charge of her. Are you sure you can handle Yeager and this new recruit?"

Levi nods, "Yes sir."

Paxis stands and the others follow. He nods and bids them a farewell, "well then I expect daily reports from you regarding both of your charges. I will report this to the higher ups and defend you men. Have a good day then." Erwin and Levi sit back down with a sigh.

"That was much easier than I'd planned," confesses Erwin.

"I guess he saw there were more advantages to having her as an ally than an enemy. Oh well, I better go find her before she gets in trouble." Levi stands to leave and nods to Erwin as he leaves.

Back on the training field, Starfire had Jean's face against the ground and his arms pinned behind his head. Krista and a few other spectators were snickering or cheering.

Starfire let go of Jean and tried to help him stand. But he pulled his arm away from her and dusted himself off, trying to regain what pride he could rummage from his obvious loss. She shrugged off his sore response to losing and smiled at her new friends.

"Wait to go, Starfire, that's the fourth one in a row!" Shouted Krista proudly. Starfire had also met Connie, Sasha, and a member of Levi's squad, Armin. The all smiled at her now, even Connie, who had a knot on his head from his own bout with her.

Armin looked at her now, with a curious look in his eyes. "Hey Starfire," he called.

"Yes Armin?" she replied.

"I remember yesterday you had these green things coming out of your hands. Can I ask what they were?" The others who weren't on the field yesterday looked at him cluelessly.

"Wait," interrupts Connie, "What green things?"

Starfire answered, "Those are my starbolts. I can generate them in my hands and my eyes. Here, look."

Starfire raised her hand and produces a green orb. All of their eyes widened and Connie jumped behind Sasha while Sasha was frozen on the spot. She saw their frightened reactions and quickly tried to lighten the mood by throwing the spheres in the air and juggling with them.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, friends. Look, I can even juggle more!" She added two more spheres into the mix and was throwing five of them into the air. The others started to calm down and see her as she was before: a friend. They even started laughing and teasing eachother.

For no apparent reason though, their faces all turned pale and they quickly stood in a single file line shoulder to shoulder. Confused, Starfire put away her starbolts and was about to ask what the matter was when a voice right next to her sent chills down her spine.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" She let out a shriek and stood in line with the other soldiers and looked down while Levi stared at them all with murderous eyes. He did not want such a spectacle to grab the attention of the other cadets.

"Armin, Starfire, come with me. We're going to find the others and leave for the castle soon." Armin nodded and fell into step behind Levi as he started walking away, motioning for her to do the same. She waved to the others, and rushed to follow Armins lead.

Later, the rest of their comrades were all dressed and saddled up. Starfire had been introduced to the others. None of them seemed to show any distinct attitude toward her except curiosity and trepidation. The first one to say anything to her was Eren after they had already been riding for almost an hour.

"Your name is Starfire, right?" He started off.

"Yes, and you're Eren. I've heard you have the ability to turn into a monster. I have a friend back home that can do something like that too. His name is Beast Boy," She smiled and seemed not to notice his confused look.

"Um, that's cool I guess. Would you like to know where we're heading?" He offered.

She smiled at him and gladly replied, "Yes, I would love to be informed of our destination."

As Eren went on to describe the castle, Mikasa, Eren's friend, rode past. Not once taking her eyes off Starfire. The girls made eye contact, but while Starfire smiled kindly, Mikasa's eyes narrowed and she kicked her horse and rode ahead of the two. Starfire wondered why she would have such a sour attitude, but put it out of her mind and returned to listening to Eren.

The rest of the way there, Starfire explained to the others the extent of her powers while they all listened in awe. After she was done explaining, the others took a turn and told her all about their 3D maneuvering gear.

After a while of talking and then riding in silence, they finally arrived. Starfire gazed at the wonderful structure of stone, wondering what would happen inside those strong walls. They all dismounted and led their horses to a barn.

Once their steeds were taken care of, Levi stood before the group of soldiers, ready to make an announcement. But is was nothing Starfire expected to hear.

"Mikasa, clean the ground floor. Eren, clean the windows. Jean, clean the upper floors. Armin, you'll take the kitchen and the mess hall. Starfire, you'll dust all of the rafters in the dining room, clean all of the windows on the outside, and clean the chimneys."

They all nodded. Except for Starfire. After Levi took his exit she turned to the others and asked, "Why do we have to clean so much? Can't we just clean the rooms we'll be staying in?" Jean snickered and his arm around her shoulders.

"Our squad leader my be the best there is, but he's a clean freak. You'll even see him wiping his blade in batttle before all of the fighting is over with," he whispered to her. She pulled his arm off of her.

"Very well," she says simply and goes to find a rag to clean the windows.

It wasn't until late that night they all finished their chores. She was instructed that her new room was in the same hall as Levi's. She assumed it so he could keep a close eye on her. Starfire collapsed on her new bed on the top floor and fell asleep dreaming of what will happen the next day.

She awoke to a banging on her door and drowsily stood up to answer it. She was rubbing her eye when she opened the door and barely caught the bundle of clothes thrown at her.

"Levi says you are to wear a uniform," Mikasa said in a bland tone.

"Ok, thank you," she calls to Mikasa who was already walking away. She closed the door and quickly changed into the outfit. It took her a while to figure out the strange straps. Eventually she gave up on them and just did not put them on. After all, those were used to secure the user during the use of 3DMG. Which she would not be using. She donned the jacket with the survey corps insignia on the sleeve and contently walked to the dining hall to meet the others.

The rest of the day and into the week was spent training with the others and learning of the new world she was thrown into. She took turns teaching others her style of hand to hand combat while they taught her lessons on the Titans. By the end of the seven days she'd been there she was excited to prove her worth in battle. She wanted to show the others she could fight these monsters like the rest of them.

It looked like she would get her chance sooner than she thought. That morning during breakfast, which consisted of bread, eggs (from the chickens they raised themselves) and coffee, Levi strode in and called for everyones attention.

"We have reports of a collection of Titans still residing in the Trost district. I received orders late last night that we are to leave today and help exterminate some of them. We will leave in an hour," He grabbed himself a coffee and exited the room. She felt a nudge from her right and saw Jean, who had a strange mischevious smile on his face.

"If you get scared during battle, you can always find me, I'll protect you," he said with a wink.

"You're right," she started, making him grin, "If I hide behind you, the Titans won't look past your horse face and they'll ignore us both," She smirked and walked away haughtily. Leaving a very defeated Jean with a shadow cast over his eyes muttering something about not having a horse face. She left him and the others and went to her room to clean it up before they set out.

As she was opening her door, she heard foot steps to her right and turned to see Levi.

"Hello, sir" she greeted.

He stopped infront of her and replied, "Are you nervous to for your first encounter?"

She looked at her hands while she stroked her thumb, "just a little bit. These things are much more terrifying than what I ever faced at home. I've only ever seen such blood lust in predators on my home planet. Such things should not exist on Earth." She held her head up high and looked him straight in the eye. "But I am determined to show the others that I can be of use. I protect my friends at home with my life and I intend to do so with my comrades here." Her answer seemed to set something off in Levi.

"As noble as that cause is, I came here to tell you something. Everyone here has seen someone they know die fighting. That means getting crushed or eaten alive by those things. You need to know that sometimes there is only so much you can do. This isn't like where you come from and everything turns out like you wanted. The good guys don't always win. In fact, here, they hardly ever win." His harsh words seem to have the effect he wanted. She refused to look him in the eye and her knuckles were turning white around the door knov she'd clutched during his speech.

"It sounds to me like you've lost people close to you. For that I'm deeply sorry. But you won't change my mind. I will not allow any one near me to be eaten or murdered by those _things_. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change. This uniform is who you people are. It's not who I am. I will fight in my own battle gear." She left him standing there and shut the door quietly behind her.

Quickly, she abandoned the survey corps uniform on the ground. Leaving it there as a small protest against the little mans cleanliness obsession. Digging in her drawer, she found her own clothes and ceremoniusly donned each item with a prayer for her and her friends safety. Finally, she pressed a button under each of her wrists and her arm gaurds unfolded a layer of metal to cover her upper arms. She pressed a similar button on each of her boots so they unfolded up her legs. Then did the same things again on her skirt so the metal climbed up her stomach and attached to her shirt.

Finally, she clicked the jade stone connected to her metal necklace attached to her shirt and it unhinged to reveal a triangular silver piece of metal. She pulled the triangle out and unfolded it until it stiffened and shaped the crown of her people that lined her face and stopped at her chin with two points at both of her temples. She'd let Cyborg upgrade her outfit about a month prior to her coming here and was very glad she did. She had new found confidence and pride in her gait and walked out of her room ready to take on those monsters and prove her squad leader wrong.

She met the others at the stables and ignored their open mouth gapes. Jean, Armin and Eren simoultaneously clutched their noses which all started to gush blood at the same. Mikasa sneered at them and tended to her horse. Starfire started to do the same when Levi walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

He could barely believe the woman he saw now was the same one who he'd just talked to in the hallway. She seemed stronger and fearsome. The confidence she emitted was even effecting his troops. The others moved about like they felt they needed to prove their worth next to her. Unfortunately, he felt like he was the reason behind her steely gaze. He didn't mean to anger her earlier. He was actually worried about her. She had a personality like Krista's. She felt a need to make other people happy and to help them. But she didn't do those things to prove anything to herself. She just loved to assist others. Which was why he didn't want her freezing up on the battlefield feeling helpless while she saw her comrades losing limbs and organs to the Titans. He just wanted to prepare her. Which it looks like he did. But it seemed he was mad at her now. She wouldn't even look in his direction. This is not what he wanted at all. He sighed and walked slowlyt to his horse. While throwing on the saddle, he thought he definitely needed to work on his people skills. He began to wonder shortly if she liked poo jokes at the expense of others humiliation. He was good at those.

Sorry this one was longer than the others. I expected more to happen in this chapter but it ran a bit long so all the other stuff got pushed to the next chapter. Chapter 4 is gonna be a good one! If you like it so far don't forget to leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The Squad was quiet as they traveled. Starfire rode at the lead with Levi. The two didn't share any conversation, but a simple nod. They had to stop by the gate on the East side of wall Rose to drop off their horses. The specific cluster of Titans they were ordered to target congregated between the East and South gate, so they would have to do some traveling to get to their post. The others were sure to pack extra tanks for their maneuvering gear.

Once they arrived at the wall, everyone dismounted their horses. To get over the wall, they had to use their gear to climb to the top, and from their, they could get the greatest momentum to propel them toward their destination.

Once they were all off of their horses, which had been taken by some cadets, they awaited the signal from their squad leader. Levi took a look around, saw they were all prepared, and activated his 3DMG. Not a second after he was airborn, the others followed suit. Starfire started flying when the others took to the air and kept pace easily. Very soon, they had all reached the top. After waiting for the last of them to reach the top, they all walked to the other side, avoiding the canons, and stood behind Levi.

From this viewpiont, they could see the entirety of territory between Wall Rose and Wall Maria. This included the group of Titans in question. They were closer to Wall Maria, so the extra tanks of gas would definitely be put to use. No one really knew why they were all grouping there, or why there were so many of them. Which was why Squad Levi was selected for to lead mission with reinforcements coming as well.

"Listen up, idiots. When we get within a ten block radius of them, we'll stop to switch our tanks. To minimize the amount of attention we attract, do not stay in groups of more than two. Starfire, you're with me. Mikasa, stay with Eren, I don't think I'll have to tell you twice. I'll leave it to the rest of you to choose who to stay with. Once we're there, stay with your team and watch eachothers backs. And don't fucking die." He gestures to Starfire to stand next to him. "You won't pee your pants, now will you?"

Her face didn't move a millimeter. Not even a crack of a smile. "No, but if you do, I will refrain from judging you. Now, if you are ready to proceed, you may jump, and I will follow." The comrades that heard them held back their snickers behind smiles and acted like they didn't hear a thing. Levi's face turned serious again after being made the butt of the joke and jumped without hesitation over the edge of the wall. Starfire quickly did the same.

As Levi swung from building to building, Starfire flew gracefully above him, avoiding jutting roofs and chimneys. While they flew, Starfire's iron will began to shake a bit.

She begins to think in her mind, 'If I can't save my team members here, what makes me fit to be a teen titan?'

She didn't have time to finish that thought, however. Because a Titan came barreling down the street about two blocks ahead. It was just a 5 meter class, but it was the first one she encountered since her first day here. Had she really changed since then? Will she be able to kill them?

A voice shatters her thoughts from below her. It was Levi shouting, "Starfire, take care of this one! Don't forget, aim for the nape of the neck and make sure to cut deep!"

She nods and accelerates ahead. Her resolution resolves as she got closer. If she could do anything to help her teammates, she will. No questions asked. She approached the Titan, which attempted to grab at her from the air. She easily dodged the hand and flew under his arm and around to arrive at the back at his head. She thought back to her lessons and targeted the spot at the nape of the neck. She let loose two starbolts and flew away. She turned to see if she'd gotten it in time to see it crashing to the ground. She'd downed her first Titan! She let loose a victorious screech in the tongue of her native people and looked for Levi. He was switching his tanks on a roof a few buildings away.

She flew to him and landed next to him while he finished attaching the second tank. "Are you ready to continue?" She asked.

"Yes. Good job taking that one down. But prepare yourself, that one was a shorter one. There are others over there that are much larger. I'll help you take down a few of them at first. Then once I see you have the hang of it, we can start taking them out individually. Are you ok with this?"

She was glad he asked her instead of ordering her. "Yes, this is ok with me. Thank you," and she grabbed his shoulder, "and good luck, friend." He seemed shocked that she'd initiated contact with him. Others were too intimidated to do so, so he wasn't used to it.

He shook his head out of its daze and narrowed his concentration on the situation at hand. He looked around for his comrades and could see them popping up between buildings ahead of him. With a gesture to Starfire, the two set out to catch up with them.

The duo encountered another Titan, a 7 meter class, and he assisted Starfire in defeating it as he promised. He flew at it head on. He knew it would reach out to grab him, and when it did, he spun and unleashed his swords to amputate the giants hand at the wrist. While the monster was wailing, Starfire shot behind him and cut through his flesh at his weak spot. Levi attached his grappling wires to the buildings and they continued their journey.

They were just a few blocks away now, and encounters with Titans were more common now. Still, the two complimented eachother perfectly. They knew without speaking which of them will work on immobilising it while the other goes for a kill shot. Together, they'd already taken down four and they were in the thick of it now. Every where you turned there was another Titan.

Levi shouted to Starfire after they'd taken out another one. "Starfire, we're not making much of a dent like this, you know what to do now. Attack on your own and don't be stupid!" Just as he finished his sentence, he backflipped to dodge a bite from a Titan. Starfire nodded and turned back to the bloodshed.

In the corner of her eye she could see a figure laying on a roof seemingly immobile. Already, there was a Titan that noticed right before she had and already held intentions to devour them. Without a seconds thought, she shot through the air to intercept the beast. She was so close. She could see the outline of their face. It was a soldier she didn't recognise, one of the reinforcements. But before she could reach them, a ginormic hand smacked her down. She was sent crashing through a house below.

From the distance, Levi saw what had happened. He let out a roar of pure ire. The Titan he'd already been engaging paid no attention to his outburst and attempted to kick him out of the air. But he was too quick for the monster. He was already half way to his weak spot. Seconds later, the Titan crashed to the ground and he was rushing through the air towards Starfire.

He was unaware of Starfire's amazing pain tolerance and how strong her body actually was. Seconds after she was hit with enough force to kill a human, she flew up through the house she'd fallen through and emerged seemingly unharmed. The Titan, a 12 meter class, attempted again to take her down again. Her eyes blazed green now, and the large hand that was out stretched toward her was blown to pieces. She shot another green bolt at it's face and blinded it while she flew behind it and made mince meat of its neck.

Knowing she was all right, not even caring how this was possible, Levi quickly reroueted his couldn't afford to lose concentration like that again. Picking a nearby target who hadn't yet seen him, he shot through the air to do as he was ordered. To kill and eradicate.

By the time Starfire got to where she'd seen the person laying on the roof, they were gone. Not even a speck of blood left behind. She looked around her. There were others still fighting. In the distance, she could barely see someone being plucked from the air and snapped in half. In another ally, she saw a person crushed under the overbearing weight of a Titan. And again to her right was someone laying on the street. Just half of them actually. Where their legs were supposed to be was just a mess of blood and entrails. She could feel her pulse quickening and her eyes getting wider. But she wasn't afraid.

She was furious. These things had no reason to kill. They weren't predators. They were monsters fueled by blood lust. And they were killing these people just because they existed. She wouldn't let another person die infront of her eyes. She refused to see another person be ripped in half or crunched between the jaws of these beasts. She could feel her eyes raging.

The nearest monster to her, a 10 meter class, was about to make a meal of another soldier. Before it could raise its hand more than two feet from the roof it had just picled up the soldier from, she severed its wrist from it's arm. Then took it a step further and shot bolts at both of its shoulders, emitting a thunderous crash each time her bolts met with its flesh. Both of its limbs fell to the ground. The large thing wailed while steam gushed from the large openings left by the injuries. She didn't stop there of course. She threw more bolts aimed infront of the ear where the jaw was hinged. Her bolts hit home and the monsters jaw hung just by muscle tissue. Before it could scream again, she summoned two blades made of her green powers and created them like an extention from her hands. She flew by its neck and sliced the nape of its neck.

There were three more approaching her from the same direction. Still on an adrenaline high, she flew past them in a blur. Before they could lift their hefty arms to grab her, they were falling to the ground missing a chunk of flesh out of their neck. She downed all three of them in moments.

She didn't slow down though. So she didn't have enough time to react when a Titan's head popped out from behind a roof and swallowed her whole. She crashed into the back of its throat and slipped down its trachea. She screamed and scratched at the slimy edges of its throat but couldn't get a grasp. Quick reflexes activated the beams in her eyes and she burned a hole right through its throat from the inside. She stopped herself from falling by using her super strength in her legs and arms and continued burning through its throat until she'd turned a full 360 degrees. With a final push, she let go of the sides with her hands and shot a huge ray straight above her. Removing the head from the decapitated body. She knew better than to know she'd killed it the steam, she quickly flew out of it's throat and slashed furiously at the back of its neck.

It didn't faze her that she was covered in phlegm now. She put the events that had just unfolded in the back of her mind and kept fighting so she would keep true to her promise to herself.

It didn't take a second after she'd just killed the Titan to hear the fast, loud steps of another one. This time it wasn't even looking at her, but at a figure below her on the street. They stood ready to fight, activating their gear and swinging through the air. It was a huge one though. At least a 15 meter class, and unless it was Levi or Mikasa, which it didn't look like it was, they didn't have a chance of taking it on by themselves.

She flew down toward them to help, flying next to them to give a smile before accelerating ahead of them. She shot the foot of the monster when it tried to stomp the soldier and shot it again in the chest to push it over. It quickly grabbed a building for balance, however, and refused to fall. It raised its knee that was connected to the injured foot and tried to hit her. She barely dodged and shot a retaliating starbolt, but she didn't have time to aim so she missed. Her comrade flew up past her and got up right in the monsters face, slashing at its eyes and moving barely in time to avoid its hand hitting him. Starfire took this chance to fly behind it and slice it at its weak spot. It came crashing down in a steaming heap.

Both she and the other soldier landed on a roof nearby for a breather. There were no Titans around them for a few blocks so they were safe for the moment.

Between gasps for air, the soldier, who Starfire could tell was actually female now with very short hair, managed to say "Thanks for helping me, I could have sworn I was a goner."

Starfire smiles, but doesn't say anything in reply. After taking a short break, she floats in the air a bit, looking around until she sees someone quickly approaching them. They had the green cloak that identified them as a part of the scout regiment. As they neared, she could see the distinct features of Levi's frown and black hair. Worried something had happened, she flew to meet him.

Once they met on a roof and both did a check for Titans around them, Levi finally uttered, "You need to see the very center. We see what it is, but we think it's what's making all of the Titan gather here. We need your help to get to it though."

Shocked, Starfire replies, "Of course I'll help, take me to it."

Neither of them waste another second. Starfire followed above him and kept a birds eye view of the streets below. They stopped a few times to assist others who were in peril much to Levi's dismay. He seemed to be in a hurry to get to the center. They had to defeat a few other Titans to get there: which took even more time. She could tell Levi was getting angry. She knew he wouldn't like her next move, but between moments when he shot his grappling cords, she plucked him up and held him bride style. He ejected his sword in his left hand from its handle to avoid cutting her.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why did you pick me up?" He yelled at her.

She was amused by his annoyed tone and explained to him "We can get there faster if I fly us there. Hold on tightly."

She waited till he had a good grip around her neck and propelled them forward. Some of the details around them became blurred while she sped through the air speeding past Titans, evading them easily. They arrived at the very center within seconds. She slowed down and stood on a roof where she could see a team mate already stood. Even after she'd stopped, he still held tight to her with his eyes closed. She giggled at the stern man she remembered who was currently in the fetal position in her arms.

He heard her giggle and realised they weren't flying anymore. He scrambled to stand and collect his dignity and looked around to get his bearings. Starfire looked around as well, nodded at Mikasa who was the other person who'd been on the roof when she arrived, and tried and figure out why they hadn't already had to defend their lives since they'd landed. It sure wasn't due to the lack of Titans, that's for sure.

It seemed all the Titans around them didn't even acknowledge them. They were preoccupied with something on the ground. There were too many of them to see what had their attention though.

"Starfire," he began, "with all of their attention focused on whatever's on the ground, their backs are facing us. If the three of us all attack at the same time, we have the skill to dismember them and thin them out to get a closer look to see what they see."

Both girls nodded an understanding. They all picked a side to focus all of their attacks on and spent no more time talking.

There was no way to organise a system to go about this. They each just hacked and slashed at each Titan. Not every blow was a killing blow though. For Levi, he made a cut just a few inches to shallow and almost died because of the fatal mistake. He regained his composure though and kept on fighting. Each of them fought their hardest. And those soldiers passing by were in awe of their stamina. A few of them even helped take down a few. They still couldn't count themselves in the same class as the three that fought above them. Left and right, while the giants weren't paying attention they were being slaughtered.

Even with their sheer power of and help from the others, it still took them over an hour of back to back fighting to thin them out. Levi and Mikasa's air tanks were getting close to empty. They still had two tanks each strapped to their backs but that would mean they would have to find safe ground to replace them. Which was not any where close by.

Fortunately for them, their work began to pay off, and they could see clearly what was on the ground. Starfire almost paid the ultimate price when she spotted it and forgot to pay attention to the Titan next to her. It almost had her in its grips but she flipped in the air and killed it quickly so she could rush to the ground.

Because infront of her was a large black dome. It didn't reflect any light or make any sound. It actually seemed to swallow light. It looked ominous and frightening, but it reminded her of home. She flew so she was right above it, dodging every hand and foot trying to crush the dome under her.

"Raven! It's me, Starfire, open up, I can get you out of here!" Precios seconds passed and a hole opened up, a human hand reached out and pulled her into the dome. Once she was inside, the hole closed behind her.

A familiar voice behind her shouted, "Starfire, is that you?! You're ok!" The only light in the dome was eminating from the person behind her with a blue hue.

"Cyborg, you're here too!" She turned around and hugged him back when he grabbed her and swung her in the air.

A womans deep, solemn voice from the middle of the dome inferuppted their reunion. "Starfire, what the hell are those things out there? And how the hell did you get here? Once we get out of this mess you're gonna tell me why I had to search through dozens of dimensions until I found you."

"I promise I will explain everything to you. But for now, you both have to follow me. When I say so, you have to lower your shield, Raven and follow me. Cyborg, I'll carry you. You can't run. Even you have no chance against the monsters on the ground." Starfire left Cyborgs arms and looked at both of them both somberly. "We are in a strange world here. I will explain it all later, but for now you need to trust me."

"Of course, Starfire, you just lead the way." Cyborg confirms confidently.

Raven felt unsure about letting her shield down, but knew they would be stuck there if she didn't listen to Starfire. "fine, I'll let it down in three, two," Starfire posed above Cyborg ready to carry him away, "one."

The shield was down and they all shot through the air. The hand of a Titan outstretched towards Raven, but she reacted calmly and avoided it with ease. They weaved through the throng of Titans which was much thinner thanks to the trio's earlier efforts. Starfire looked for Levi among the roofs and spotted him nearby. She changed her course to meet him and called to Raven to do the same.

Levi looked confused when she set Cyborg down and landed next to Raven.

"Levi, these are my friends. The Titans were trying to get past Ravens shield. It seemed something about it attracted them. Now that we know why there were so many of them over here and we have averted their attention, I suggest we make our retreat."

Levi spends less than a moment to gather what was happening in his head and nods his agreement. He knew now was not the time to ask questions. Before they made a move to leave, he shot a purple smoke signal in the air to let the soldiers know it was time to retreat back to Wall Rose. Levi got a running start on the roof and activated his gear again. While he propelled himself through the air, Starfire flew above him with Cyborg in her grips and Raven followng right behind her. They travelled in silence and as they neared the wall, the other members of squad Levi caught up. Soon, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean all followed the others. They had an addition to their group, though. Starfire turned and recognized Connie from her second day. She wondered where his own squad was. Deeming it unimportant, she faced forward again.

A cry from behind her cut her short. She turned around again in time to see a Titan that none of them had noticed jump from around the corner of a building and grab the cords for Armin and Connie. It took a large, audible bite out of Connie's spine and devoured the lower half of his body. His piercing screams seemed to shock us all into action. Eren severed the monsters fingers, forcing it to release Armin. While Jean jumped from its shoulder and made the killing strike. Cyborg was yelling obscenities while the rest of them were re grouping. Armins 3DMG was damaged so one of the others had to carry him the rest of the way.

From then on, they all payed much closer attention to their surroundings. Starfire hushed Cyborg's incessant yelling and promised to talk to him later. They were all exhausted and the feeling seemed to worsen as they got closer to the wall. Nonetheless, they managed to get over the wall and back into safe territory. Starfire was able to set Cyborg down and finally have a word with Levi.

She walked to him a few feet away and held her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head calmly in her direction. "Would you have a word with me?" She requests.

"Of course."

They walk away from the group as they all set out to the East gate where thieir horses had been brought.

"My friends mean no harm. They only wish to see me home safely." She felt a need to explain this to him. But when she did, his face seemed to fall a bit. She wondered why for a second but continued. "But I don't intend to go with them just yet." He was surprised by this unexpected reaction after her first battle. Usually after someone's first fight with a Titan, all people ever wanted to do was go home and run away from all of the bloodshed and death. What was with this girl, he thought. But had to hide his excitement about her staying. This meant he had another chance with her. And he wouldn't let it go to waste.

He cleared his throat and replied calmly. "I'm glad you decided to stay. I'll be glad to talk about it later with you. But I think we'll all be thinking more clearly tomorrow after we've had some rest. Your friends are more than welcome to stay at the castle. You can tell them we will all talk together in the morning." He made a shifty attempt at a smile. But since his face wasn't used to it, it only looked frightening, She smiled nervously back and shuffled away toward Raven and Cyborg.

She thought again of how he resembled Robin and smiled to herself. He was stern with the others, but she could tell when he was around her he was different. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she had growing affections for the short, grumpy squad leader.

She joined her friends and explained to them all that will happen in the morning. The remaining waiting time for their horses and the ride back home was spent dreaming about her soft comfortable bed that awaited her back in her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**HUGE EDITS HAVE BEEN MADE PLEASE RE-READ THIS CHAPTER!**

The next morning, Starfire woke again to knocking at her door. Her body was still exhausted though and it refused to budge. The relentless knocking never stopped though. She was finally falling asleep to the rhythm the knocker was making on the door when the door was blasted off its hinges. That certainly woke her up. She shot up in her bed with a squeal and fell to the floor.

"Rise and shine, Star it's time for breakfast!" Cyborg shouts as he picks her up. She was dressed in a survey corps uniform now, because her own outfit was still getting the phlegm cleaned from it. This didn't seem to phase him as he threw her over his huge metal shoulder.

They emerged back in the hallway and Cyborg stops in his tracks. Starfire looks to see why they'd stopped to see a very alarmed, very shirtless Levi standing in the hallway.

"What the hell was that noise?" He looks at Starfire's empty door casing and Cyborg holding her over his shoulder and puts the pieces together in his head. He pinches the bridge of his nose and mumbles something about it being too early for this shit.

"Sorry for freaking you out, man I didn't know anyone was still sleeping. I'll fix that door later."Cyborg reassures him and keeps walking down the hall in the direction of the mess hall.

Levi and Starfire lock eyes after Cyborg passed his door and she didn't make an effort to hide the fact she was examining his shirtless chest. He was very well toned and even from her uncomfortable position she could see why it was so easy for him to swing that huge sword around. After finally noticing what she was ogling, he took a large step back into his room and shut the door tight. Once inside the safety of his room, he hurried to put a shirt on, secretly wondering what she thought when she saw him.

Back in the hallway, Cyborg put her down on her feet and they walked together down the stairs.

"So who is that exactly?" He asks.

"That is this squads leader. He's believed to be the fiercest fighter of the human race. He's also the one who found me when I fell here and brought me in." She explained. Cyborg didn't like what she said and replied gravely.

"So he's the one that got you wrapped into all of this. Why would you let him do that, Star?" They stopped on a landing and faced each other. Starfire was holding her arms against her chest and looking shamefully to the side. "You're one of the strongest people I know. Literally. But even you can get killed out there. I saw one of those things eat a guy like he was a pretzel yesterday! That could have been you!"

She didn't care for being reminded of poor Connie's death and took a wide stance and looked her metal friend in the eyes. "Excuse you, but I knew that pretzel. He was funny and strong, and he was a friend of mine. He knew - we _all_ knew what we were getting into when we leaped over that wall yesterday. He gave his life for the human race just as he'd pledged. All of the people in this place have made the same oath and they know the only way to survive in this world is to put their lives on the line and fight back. Meanwhile, we've been sitting at home in luxury eating pizza and candy while these people scramble for their next meal. I didn't get _wrapped_ into this, I offered to help them." Cyborg was speechless and felt himself getting smaller as she raged. But she wasn't done yet. "And I'll have you know, in the few hours I fought yesterday, I killed as many Titans as a soldier who's been in the corps for years, so don't tell me I don't have the strength or the power to go up against those monsters. I've earned my bread here and I intend to eat it." She stomped past him and down the stairs.

She was still fuming when she entered the mess hall but soon forgot what she was mad about. When she entered, she noticed many more people here than usual. It seemed other squads came here to rest after the battle yesterday. Either that or they wanted a close look at the mighty alien with the green eyes that fought relentlessly the day before.

She looked around for her own squad and found them flagging her down at the table they usually dined at.

She walked over and greeted her friends with a smile. All of them were there except for Mikasa.

"Hello, friends"

"Morning Starfire!" Called Jean. He was patting the seat next to him inviting her to sit. "I saved a seat for you." She gladly sat next to him.

"Thank you, how are you all this morning?" She asked.

"We're great, but we should be asking you that. I heard you got swallowed by a Titan and exploded it's stomach to get out!" Shouted Eren.

She was about to set the story straight when Jean interrupted her. "That's nothing, I heard she took down twenty Titans in one fell swoop flying past them like a bullet."

Armin was the next to blurt out another ridiculous tale. "Oh ya? Well I actually saw her when she helped Mikasa and Levi take on that huge group of Titans. I could barely see her she was flying so fast. All you could see was the Titans falling one after the next!" They were starting to attract attention from people around them curious to see who this mighty warrior was.

Starfire was blushing now and waved away all of the exaggerated stories. "You guys. Most of that didn't happen the way you told it. I didn't shoot my way out of the belly of a Titan, just the neck. And I only killed three the way you described, Jean. And the Titans in the center were easy targets. It was like they didn't even care they were being cut down. They were too focused on the ground to fight back."

Mikasa arrived at the table now, holding two plates and passing one in Starfire's direction. "So the Titans were attracted to your friends that were in the middle? What was protecting them?" Mikasa asked.

A purple hooded figure appeared out of no where from behind Mikasa and replied. "That would be me." Mikasa sat up straight and looked directly ahead in fear of turning and seeing what was behind her.

Through a mouth full of food, Starfire chastises her long-time team mate."Raven, please don't scare my new friends. They were just asking out of curiosity."

Raven gave a devious smile, "and I was just setting them straight. Come on, it's time to meet with Cyborg and Levi upstairs. We're starting the meeting early."

She stuffed the rest of the food in her mouth, gave a mighty gulp and swallowed it all whole. The others waved at her as she left but quickly turned away when Raven looked back at them, desperately avoiding eye contact with her.

The two women didn't make small talk as they walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room they'd agreed to meet at. They were both thinking they'd save the important talking for later. When they entered the room, Levi was sitting next to Erwin on one side of the table, and Cyborg was shooting daggers at them with his eyes on the other side. The men didn't make eye contact with the human robot. Neither of them would admit it, but his one robotic eye creeped them both out. Raven sat next to Cyborg and Starfire was left to choose which side to sit on. Luckily the choice was easy. She chose the seat at the head of the table between both parties. They all just sat for a moment waiting for someone to break the silence.

Erwin cleared his throat and began the meeting. "Thank you for agreeing to talk with us. I am Commander Erwin Smith, and I'm sure you've met Squad Leader Levi Ackerman." Levi nods to Raven and Cyborg as he's introduced. "Starfire, because the direction of this meeting will revolve around you and your decisions, I'll let you lead," She expected this and didn't react to being put on the spot. "Why don't you start off with telling your friends how you came to be here."

She faced Raven specifically and did as the Commander suggested. "Raven, this is all my fault. While you were away at another Teen Titan base, I had just finished reading a book of my own and was searching for another one to read. In your room."

Raven's brow furrowed and she exclaimed, "You were in my room? When does that ever end well for you people? You think you would have learned by now." She crossed her arms and waited for Starfire to continue.

"I know it was not a smart idea. I was looking to see if you had something that could transport me into the world of the book I'd just read. When I came across a spell that mentioned crossing dimensions, I tried it, and you can see the obvious repercussions that happened soon after." She breathed a relieved sigh now that the whole story had been told. Raven was rubbing her temples, fighting down the urge to knock Starfire upside the head.

Cyborg took over while Raven was still trying to control herself. "At first, we didn't know you were gone. We thought you'd hidden yourself away so you could read your book or maybe you'd taken a short trip with out telling us. We weren't worried until we found your communicator where you left it on the couch. We called Raven home then, and she knew what to do."

Raven interrupted and explained further. "But traveling dimensions is hard when you don't know where you're going. With out a piece of material from that world, you'll just travel aimlessly through portals into other dimensions until you find the one you're looking for. We came upon this one by accident and we were even about to leave when you arrived."

Levi and Erwin were silent the entire time, hearing about people traveling as they did made them both uneasy.

Levi chose now to speak up,"Does that mean you have safe transportation back to where you come from?"

Raven acknowledged him now and confirmed this to be true.

He looked at Starfire then and surprised them all. "Starfire, I think you should go him with your friends. Our world is hostile. I don't think they would forgive me if I were to let anything happen to you in battle."

Cyborg cracked his knuckles and echoed his agreement. "That's right. I told you earlier, Starfire, if you stay here any longer, you'll die. There's no doubt about it. I promised Robin I'd bring you back and I'll drag you if I have to."

Erwin piped up now and held a hand flat on the table. "Now, I don't think that will be necessary. I don't want to see anyone being forced to do anything. Starfire is capable of making her own decisions."

"Says the one who forced her to defend for her life!" Raven yelled.

Levi answered her for Erwin"We didn't force her, she asked to join. Actually she _told_ me she was going to fight, she refused to let me say no."

After that, it became a jumbled concoction of yelling and banging on the table and furious hand gestures. Meanwhile, at the head of the table, Starfire let them all squabble like children. She had her head bowed and as she listened to them yell back and forth seemingly for her own good, she clenched her fists in her lap.

She stood up straight fast enough to knock her chair down. "ENOUGH. You people are all fighting to "save" me, but none of you have even asked me what I want, or where I want to go." They were all silent now, looking up at her, too shocked by her outburst to speak. "Raven, Cyborg, I'm not leaving. I refuse to live a luxurious life at home while these brave warriors of this strange world fight to defend what puny population is left of the human race. Their only chance is to defend these walls. But even that is not possible while the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan are on the loose. They're the only things that can break the wall. Therefore the only things standing between human kind, and survival. I've resolved by my own with no influence from anyone else that I will stay here until these fiends are dead. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

They all stared at her. Raven and Cyborg knew better than to even try to change her mind when she was like this. But that didn't mean they would let her go through it alone.

"Then I'll stay with you." Cyborg stated, standing so he could lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Me too." Raven echoed.

Starfire smiled at her friends but shook her head and removed Cyborgs hand from her shoulder.

"Thank you, Cyborg and Raven, but I can't ask you to do that. We don't know when the Titans will show up that can break the wall. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a month. Robin and Beast Boy don't even know I'm alive. They're still back home waiting to hear from one of us. I know Robin won't be happy with my decision so try your best to explain the situation to him. For now, I'd like both of you to go home and let them know I'm ok."

They started to argue, but she put her hand up in protest. "I got myself into this mess. Now that I'm here I see I can do good here and help these people. Please respect my decision. And Raven,"

"Yes?"

"All you need to come straight back here is a material item from this realm, right?"

"Yeah, that's all I need. It has to be made here. It needs to have the essence of this realm in it."

Starfire knew exactly what to use. She tore the Survey Corps badge from her arm and set it in Ravens out reached hand.

"Then use this to find your way back here. You can come anytime to see me until I come home. Which I promise will happen." She gives her gray complexioned friend a warm smile and embraces her spontaneously.

Starfire whispers in her friends ear a quick request and turns to Cyborg. "Make sure Beast Boy takes care of Silky for me. And tell Robin I'll be back soon."

He embraces her and mumbles into her hair, "I promise." They let each other go and smile again.

"Thank you both for searching for me like you did. I appreciate it." As she spoke, Raven muttered the spell under her breath and threw one of Robins Boomerangs at the ground. It must have been the charm they kept so they could return home. When it hit the ground, a circle about four feet in diameter opened up on the ground. Levi and Erwin had kept silent so they could have their farewells, but stood to see exactly how this traveling was done.

They waved to each other one last time and Starfire watched as her friends jumped in the portal one at a time. Cyborg let Raven go first and jumped after her. Once his head was engulfed by the darkness of Ravens magic, the hole closed up and the floor was completely back to normal. Like it never happened.

The room was silent until Erwin stood slowly, scraping his chair on the floor in the progress.

"Starfire, I'd like to thank you on the behalf of the human species for your bravery on the field yesterday. And I'd like to personally thank you for staying where I'll readily admit your help is needed. Your bravery is admirable. I can only hope you'll be an inspiration to others as you're an inspiration to me." He hold his right hand over his heart in a fist and hid his left hand behind his back. She knew this was the standard salute here but decided to follow with the salute from home. She pins her right hand to her side and raises her fingers to her temple in a salute to him. He relaxes and nods with satisfaction and leaves the room. Leaving Starfire and Levi alone together.

He stands up and walks around the table to stand next to her.

"I'd like to thank you personally as well. I've never seen anyone adapt to battle so well. Your agility and strength are valued and I'm glad you've decided to stay and help. Your personal sacrifice to leave your friends, even temporarily, will not be put to waste." He extends his hand toward her. She assumes he intended to shake it, but when she placed her hand softly into his, he turned it and raised it to his lips. Her eyes widened a bit and she gasped, but too quietly for him to notice. With out saying another word, he turned and exited the room, leaving her where she stood, wondering what was going through the short, grumpy mans mind.


	6. psa!

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I'll be working on the next chapter and I promise to upload it soon! Chapter five was written in a rush and at like three in the morning so expect some huge plot changes! And I'm thinking about making a separate story containing a one shot including Levi and Starfire. Let me know if this is something you guys might want! I also watch a lot of fairy tail and one piece so if you want anything from those, just shoot me a review or a pm! I plan to improve the past chapters as well. ~Lily**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Thank you guys for waiting so long for this! I'll do my best to not make you wait so long next time! I promise to make this psa short. If you like it so far let me know! Also thinking about making a separate one shot lemon between Starfire and Levi, review or pm if you're interested! Enjoy! ~Lily**

After leaving the meeting room that day, Starfire was unsure what to do with herself. She didn't feel like finding the others and training, so she settled on heading back to her room. Her battle gear was damaged and she wanted to see what she could salvage. Earlier, she'd made a request to Raven to bring some clothing and a few other things from their home. She thought about bringing Silkie, but these people already had enough aliens and strange monsters here as it was. They didn't need an alien worm that could eat their whole city. Her steps echoed down the empty hallway as she walked. Her thoughts drifted and she became lost in her own thoughts of home.

Was it a mistake for her to stay here? She'd only known these people for a little while, nothing compared to how long she knew her friends at home but she was willing to stay here and help their cause? She was having troubles understanding her own actions when she rounded a corner and bumped into someone. They fell to the floor while Starfire stayed suspended in the air. She didn't remember when she started floating but she quickly landed now and hurried to help them up.

"I'm sorry, I did not see you there. Are you alright?" They were both standing now, and Starfire got a good look at who she'd knocked over.

"Damn woman, are you a wall or something? You didn't budge at all and I didn't even hear you coming," Jean complained, rubbing his elbow which he must have hit.

"Sorry," she apologized again, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She smiled awkwardly and suspended herself in the air again. "You didn't hear me because I started floating without realizing it. Levi told me not to do that around the soldiers though because he thought it unsettled them."

Jean gave her a devilish grin, "well it's a good thing you bumped into me then, there's not a lot that scares me." He explained proudly.

She elbowed him in the ribs lightly, "not even talking to Mikasa?"

He blushes and shoots her a glare that could melt metal, trying to change the subject as quick as possible. "Of course not. Anyway, what are you still doing here? I thought you were going back with that metal man and the girl with the purple hair."

Starfire loses her playful smile and held her arms, "I told them to go home with out me. I'm staying here."

"Why do you look so sad about it then?"

Still refusing to look at him, she pretends to find a spot on the floor interesting and quietly answers him, "I'm sad because I'll miss my friends. But I could never ask them to come here, and I couldn't go home because I would feel like I was leaving you people behind. I made the decision to stay of my own free will and I won't leave until I see you people are at least on your way to victory." Through out her little speech, she slowly gained confidence and was now looking at Jean straight in the eye with a triumphant smile.

He smiled, "Good. Cause you're one hell of a fighter. With you, we'll have those Titans running for the hills." He claps her on the shoulder and nods a farewell. Starfire smiles back, feeling more confident, and hurries back to her room which was just down the hall. She spent the rest of the day in her room slaving over her outfit. Melding the metals together and hoping Raven wouldn't take longer than a few days to bring her her belongings. These military uniforms were useful to the others, but they were uncomfortable for her. Also, when she fought the Titans in her clothes from home, she felt like she was back there. Like she could turn and see Raven or Beast Boy annihilating the enemy along with her. She hoped they never would have to battle those monsters, but the thought of fighting beside them gave her strength. Before she knew it, it was growing late and she knew it would be time to eat soon.

Dinner that night was a rare one full with mirth and celebration of their victory and Starfire's extended stay. Many came up to her to congratulate her on such an excellent first day or to thank her for saving them. She didn't realize how many individual people she saved but apparently there were a lot.

Starfire was standing with Jean, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin and they were all drinking when Jean suddenly grabbed Eren by the shoulders and shouts.

"Eren. How much jaeger could a jeager drink if a jeager could drink jeager?!" Eren was stunned at first but recollected himself.

"Jean that's stupid." Dramatic pause. "Let's fucking do it."

Thus began the drinking contests. It took a while for them to get Starfire involved, but when they did, they found out exactly how much a Tameranean could handle her liquor. One after another challenged her to a drinking contest and one by one they all fell to the floor. Eight challenges later, she was floating around balancing plates on her head and telling jokes no one understood.

She flew into the air displaying for them dizzy corkscrews and flips. They cheered her on and started singing war tunes about conquering the enemy and coming home to pretty ladies. She didn't know the words so she just sang along by adding songs in her native tongue. They first looked at her weird when the strange words came out of their mouth but laughed merrily at the odd sound of them. She took their laughter as encouragement and flew to the rafters and sang even louder. She wasn't watching where she was flying though and crashed into a wall. She fell tumbling to the floor and the others ran to check on her.

"Is she ok?!"

"Someone get her to the infirmary!" People shouted from the crowd.

Sasha was the first to reach her and got inches away from her face, scrunching her nose as she concentrated. She smiled and waved the others away.

"She's still breathing, she's just passed out. If she can survive what she did yesterday she's fine now." She looked for Connie in the crowd to make a joke to but solemnly remembered his fate. She chugged the rest of her mead and shuffled to the kegs to refill her mug.

Levi eyed Starfire and stepped toward her. He knew she was alright but he felt bad for leaving her there. He slung her arm across his shoulders and called to Eren to help him. Together they left the noisy mess hall and carried her back to her room.

Once to her room, they grabbed the key out of Starfire's pocket and unlocked the door. It took some maneuvering to get her through the threshold and on to her bed but they eventually got it. Levi thought for a second and removed her boots so she would be more comfortable. Eren made his exit, but Levi stayed.

He couldn't help but stare at the helpless woman on the bed for a second. He thought she looked to be about nineteen or so. Not much older than the rest of them but he'd never seen anything like her. She was so young, yet she fought like a war veteran. Or even better than one. He'd done the paper work and the sheer number of Titans she'd killed was almost double his own. When he showed it to Irwin he could barely believe it. He was proud to have her on their side.

He remembered the way she looked in the outlandish attire she wore on the battlefield. The metal that protected her skin shone brightly and reflected the powerful green rays she ejected from her hands and eyes. The orange tinted skin that only showed on her face held her most striking feature: the green eyes he could see glowing from blocks away. The headdress she wore that outlined her face held back her scarlet red hair that trailed almost to her thighs. Seeing her now, in the military uniform was almost odd. He'd liked the way the purple cloth on her original outfit hung to her curves. The shirts here were not suited to accustom such largely endowed woman so the shirt was a bit too tight around the chest. He could tell she didn't like it either and much preferred her other clothes. Levi couldn't decide if he was attracted to her because of her striking beauty or the way he'd seen her take out a Titan the other day with a single well placed punch that took out its weak spot as well. Either way, he could feel his head pounding and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't drunk enough to be thinking about any of this. So silently, he took his leave. Taking one more look at her before closing the door and making his way back to the mess hall.

About an hour later, a very grumpy drunk squad leader was scrambling to get his keys which looked like a mass of metal and made no sense to him. He settled with sticking random keys into the key hole until one of them fit.

First key: dud

Second key: dud

Fifth key:dud

Twelfth key: dud

'Wait,' he thinks. Even in his mind he slurred his words. 'I only have nine keys...' He gave up with the damned keys and passed out on the floor outside of this room. Failing to remember that he kept his room key separate on a key ring in a different pocket.

The next day

Today, Starfire awoke on her own with a pounding head. It was still early and was tempted to stay in bed. But she forced herself up. She could tell right off her morning breath was enough to tranquilize an elephant and she still smelled of alcohol. She didn't even want to think about what her hair looked like. Still half asleep, she picked a new uniform and made her way to the wash house. The showers here were co-ed. Meaning the men and women showered together. With stalls of course but they ended at shoulder height so any woman with a taller stature was kind of out of luck. Nakedness never bothered Starfire. She often wore skimpy clothing because she felt it was more natural. Which was another reason she didn't like these uniforms. She felt so contained.

After arriving at the showers, she stripped in one of the curtained stalls and wrapped herself in a towel. Those stalls were just for dressing. Why they couldn't spring for stalls and curtains for the showers, she didn't know, or care in her current mood. Once she was in the small shower stall, she hung her towel on the side and turned on the tap. The cold water was a shock to her but she took in, hoping it would wake her up.

Just two stalls away was squad leader Levi Ackerman. He was there for the same reason as she was, trying to wash of the drunken state they both still feel lingering. But his focus changed from cleaning his nail beds to gazing at her. She still didn't know he was there.

While he was just four or five inches taller than the walls separating the stalls, it seemed like she towered over them. He could see on her chest where the supple shapes of her breasts began. She closed her eyes while she cleaned her hair, piling it all on top of her head while she washed her face and rinsed it off all at once. He tried to go back to cleaning himself so he could get out of there before she noticed him staring, but his eyes kept getting drawn to her. He couldn't help it.

The next time he raised his head to look at her, she was rubbing her shoulders the suds rolled down her body into the curves of her breasts. She threaded her hands through her hair, keeping her eyes closed. His eyes widened and he was about to look away, but right as he did, she suddenly opened her eyes and made direct eye contact with him.

"Good morning, sir" His eyes widened and he quickly looked away.

"Good morning, Starfire," He calls back seemingly undaunted. He couldn't let her know how much she turned him on right now. After looking down, he realized it was much too late for him to leave the stall until he calmed down. Luckily, she didn't continue the conversation, but turned off her faucet and wrapped herself in her towel. It was easier to take down a fifteen meter class Titan than it was for him to resist not to look at her ass while she walked away. After he heard her leave the room, he turned the hot water off and the cold water full blast. He had a day of paperwork ahead of him and he needed to keep him mind out of the gutter.

Starfire lifted a corner of her mouth while she made her exit from the showers. Originally, it took her a few minutes to realize he was watching her. But when she did she thought she would give him a show. She thought maybe now her time here might be more interesting than she originally thought. She dressed again in clean clothes and made her way to the mess hall.

The halls were filled with people and almost every one of them smiled at her or brought something up from the night before. She felt embarrassed about how it ended and didn't recall some of it, but she did enjoy what she remembered and entered the mess hall with a huge smile on her face. Her friends called her over to their usual table and after she got her plate of food, she sat between Armin and Mikasa with Jean across from her, Eren on the other side of Mikasa, and Sasha on Jeans left.

"Hey Star!" Sasha greeted.

"Hello Sasha. How are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a strange woman with spectacles sat on the other side of Jean leaning over the table so much she was almost right in front of Starfire.

"Uh, hello, can I help you?" Starfire leans back away from the strange person.

"Yes, let me introduce myself. I'm Commander Hange Zoe. I'm in charge of gathering intelligence about the Titans but you are much more interesting at the moment. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Uh su-"

"Great. How much do you weigh? What are you? I've heard reports about your super human strength, do you know how much you can lift? How fast can you fly?"

Starfire looked at Hanje with a very confused look on her face. Thinking for a moment, she replied "One hundred thirty eight pounds, I'm Tamaranean, I do not know of the limit I can lift and I can fly around the planet in less than a day. Why are you asking me these things?" Hanje scribbled furiously without answering her. The others stared at her with mirrored expressions. All of their mouths were open and their eyes wide enough to see most of the whites in their eyes.

"Did you say you can fly around the world?"Armin asked.

"In less than a day?" Jean finished.

Hanje finished scribbling and climbed over the table to get up close to Starfire. Inches from her face, Hanje looked intensely into her green eyes. Not just her iris' were green even. The majority of her eyeball was a pale green. Her iris was an even darker green and her pupil was the average black. Hanje wondered if this had related to her ability to shoot lasers out of her eyes. She sat back down in her seat and wrote her findings in her book. Finally closing it with a thump, she stood up and held her had out to the red haired alien.

"I would be honored if you let me find out more about you. We'll find your limits, your strong points, your weaknesses, everything that might help clear human kind of the weight of being prey to those monsters."

Starfire stood up, but didn't return her handshake. "Why do you need to know my weaknesses? How would they relate to defeating the Titans?"

"If we know how much you can handle, and what you can't, we can utilize just your strengths and not send you on a mission that could possibly bring out a weakness. Such a mistake could be deadly to you and your comrades. Plus I just really want to see you shoot lasers." Hanje looked almost crazy with a huge smile and her eyes almost bulging out of their eye sockets. To others, they saw her as obsessed with Titans. Not like Eren was obsessed with their destruction, but she wanted to know all about them. She always said knowledge was the key to winning the century long battle. But right now she was being offered a new being to understand. This time the subject was hopefully even willing and probably wouldn't try to eat her. The possibility of new knowledge and facts widened her smile and extend her hand further.

Starfire stares at her hand for a moment and grasps it within her own. Starfire smiles at the strange woman and shook her hand.

"I hope working with you will help like you say it will. I've always wanted to know how much I can handle." Starfire admits. She lets their hands separate and she sits back down to finish her food. Until she was finished, Hanje interrupted with trivial questions and wrote down all of them in her book. She would ask things like how many vegetables she got a day. If there was abundant meat back where she lived. At the mention of home, she began to talk animatedly about the Earth she knew and loved. They didn't believe her at first when she explained to them what a pizza was. And they loved hearing about holidays like the fourth of July and Thanksgiving. Hearing about a day where friends and family sat around the table and stuffed their faces was totally unrealistic to them. They'd stayed there so long talking, they didn't even realize everyone had already left the mess hall except them.

When they looked around and saw all of the empty chairs, they all rushed to clean their table and hoped they wouldn't have to run as a punishment for being late. Hanje gestured toward Starfire and they walked together in the opposite direction of their friends.

"What kind of tests will we do today?" Asked Starfire.

"I'm thinking today we'll do a general physical and some blood tests to see exactly what we're dealing with." She decided.

**Side note: I'd like to point out that in this story I imagined them having at least some basic machinery like microscopes, telescopes, and the knowledge of how different chemical analysis. Kind of like dropping a chemical on it and if the blood has, say, a disease, the chemical will react with that disease and they'll know what's up. But they would do this to see if her blood was different from theirs and stuff. This is how I imagine them doing blood tests without computers. Sorry, my knowledge is a bit limited on this specific subject. Back to the story!**

The rest of the day continued with procedures such as drawing blood and testing her reflexes. She felt bad when she kicked one of the medical assistants into the wall when he hit her knee with the little hammer. Hanje just laughed and jotted down some notes. During the physical exam when she was asked to remove some of her clothing, she thought she would make it easier and removed all of them. The male doctor that was assisting them quickly informed her she could wear her underwear and hurried away to treat his nose bleed. Hanje was laughing hysterically while Starfire wondered why he'd reacted so bashfully. Had he maybe never seen a naked woman? That was quite odd for a doctor, she thought. Before the doctor could return to finish the physical, Hanje checked her watch and frowned slightly.

"Unfortunately, our research will be temporarily halted. It's time for dinner. I'm not particularly peckish but you need to eat something so your body can recover the blood cells we extracted." Starfire nodded and finished zipping up her ridiculously tall boots. Those were another reason she missed her clothing. The boots for this uniform were uncomfortably tall. Disregarding these thoughts, Starfire followed her friend close behind and made polite conversation during the long trek to the mess hall. The research facilities were located on the other side of the training grounds; a good way to get dizzy on the long walk there due to the loss of blood. She almost tripped a few times but refused help. They finally arrived and Hanje told her to sit down and she would get their meals.

"So Starfire," started Jean, "what kind of gruesome tests did they do to you? I heard you put up a fight and threw a doctor through a wall." All eyes turned to her, none of them spoke. Starfire could hear the not so quiet chewing sound coming from Sasha. Who was not interested in the conversation, but what was on her plate.

"No, no, you have it wrong," she waves her hands dismissively, "The doctor was just testing the reflexes in my knee and they turned out much stronger as we'd all expected. And all we did today was draw some blood so they could examine it and a physical. Nothing gruesome."

Hanje came back to the table and set a plate in front of Starfire and sat down next to Jean. They all made small talk and joked with each other. Jean and Eren got into another argument and Starfire knocked their two heads together, leaving bruises. They promised not to fight (around her although they forgot to mention that to her) and they went their separate ways after eating.

Starfire climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall towards her room. She heard faint noises like a chair scraping the ground coming from Levi's room and passed it quietly. Taking the key from her breast pocket, she unlocked her room. She was hoping she would see Raven sitting on her bed so they could talk like they used to.

Unfortunately though, even before she came to this new world, the Teen Titans were having problems. There was an extreme drop in enemies that threatened the city and the team had taken to sitting around all day. Robin even left them to train with Batman after an exclusive invitation was extended through a phone call. He was packed and gone the same night. Leaving her behind like she didn't even matter to him anymore. The others either played games or stayed in their rooms. Starfire had tried to reunite them again, but Raven had said something about training and would disappear in her room for weeks at a time. Eventually she gave up on keeping the team together and focused on strengthening her own skills. Soon enough, she grew tired of this routine and picked up a hobby of reading. Which was what led her to her current situation.

She sat on her bed and took off her boots. Not bothering to put pajamas on, she stripped and climbed under the covers. Feeling more homesick than before, she curled up and hugged herself. It was another melancholy hour before she finally fell asleep.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. More is going to happen in this next one. If you liked it don't forget to leave a review! If you didn't then if you could let me know why I would appreciate it. I'll upload the next chapter soon!**


End file.
